Broken Thoughts
by SoulSinger111
Summary: "My feelings for you were...are..real" she had this huge smile on her face, she thought he made his choice that he chose her! then he continued "but Marian is my wife" these words were the words that took her leap of faith away, that made her heart shatter into million pieces. All Regina wants is to get Robin back but how? mainly oneshots go check it out!
1. Broken Thoughts

**Hey you guys!**

**A/N: Alrighty season 4 has began! and when i watched that scene of Robin and Regina at her office I cried, so I decided to put some thoughts to that scene and this came out..I hope yall like it. please tell me what you think, review and I'll put up another chapter as fast as I can. I hope you won't feel bad after this...**

**I don't own OUAT!**

**Broken Thoughts**

* * *

"My feelings for you were...are..real" she had this huge smile on her face, she thought he made his choice that he chose her! then he continued "but Marian is my wife" that's what made her tell herself_ why the hell did I think that he'd chose me!?_, these words were the words that took her leap of faith away, that made her heart shatter into million pieces.

All he could think about was why was he giving his soulmate up, trying to make himself feel a bit better by thinking "Marian is my wife, I mourned her I love her so very much I made my vows". But it didn't help to the sound of that heartbreaking sob He heard from his loved one, the one that deep down he knew owned his heart and soul and nobody else could take that away, not even his walking-dead wife. He was clueless, what could he do, he had to honor his vows, although his heart was belong to another.

He knew she was about to cry, while he wished that she wouldn't, he couldn't bare to see her beaten like this, weak, trying to hold onto hope, Because that's what she really needed ,_hope._

He stood up, looked at her for the very last time, she was about to fall apart, all he wanted was to hug her, kiss her, be with her.. But he couldn't do that, not to his family, to his wife who was waiting back at the forest with his little son. It wasn't right, neither the fact that from now on he'd have to only dream about the possibility to see her, the beautiful queen who only wanted to be happy, to stay on the road to redemption. He didn't deserve her, he didn't earn that smile on her face, or the laugh, and the moments they had were a gift and he swore he'd never forget them, or her, ever.

"I love you" he whispered, making his way to the door, he didn't think she heard that, but she did, and it made her feel lost inside, empty, numbed.  
"Robin" she said at last, she was trying to say something but she couldn't, her inner voice was telling her to keep on fighting and to not give up. He turned to her, "I want you to be happy" she murmured, and with nothing else to say to her he left her speechless.

* * *

**Nooo, I seriously need my OTP together i'm telling you.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Love,**

**Soul xoxx**


	2. Hear Me Not

**Hey folks :)**

**A/N: Okidoki so thanks everyone for the follows and favs&amp; reviews. I had something in my mind today, I promise I will bring them back together at some point in the story. For now I just wanted to say I had fun writing this one! Hope you'll like it! Please my motivation lives from your thoughts and comments, please tell me if you want more :D**

**I don't own OUAT !**

**Hear Me Not**

* * *

Her whole day was ruined, ruined by her true love, by the one who left her behind. Regina couldn't help it but feel lost, couldn't find herself inside all of her horrible thoughts. That moment Robin left, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours, she couldn't do anything decent to get him back to her again.

The night had fallen, and the house became dark, no light could be found there , just like no light could be found in the queen's heart. She decided to take a shower, and then just sleep, in hope that she'd fall in a deep slumber and never wake up again. In hopes that she'd dream about him and her, at least there in dreamland she could be with him.

But when she tried to close her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness and hollowness.

She closed her eyes again, and slowly fell asleep with tears streaming down her face.

_The Enchanted Forest, big enough to hide for the rest of her life, and There he was standing in front of her, looking at her like she just killed someone, "Stay with me Robin please!" She yelled, he turned around and ran, ran away from her. Then Henry and Roland appeared, frightened from her, she tried to approach them but the kids took steps back as she stepped towards them , "you're a monster" they said._

_"You killed my momma" cried Roland. "I didn't think you were that cruel mom, stay away I don't ever wanna see you again! Don't you understand all of this happened because of you!"_

_She couldn't take it anymore, she sat on the ground against a tree, holding her head, covering her ears, the sound of Roland crying and Henry screaming, no she couldn't stand it, she had to do something._

Regina woke up, sweating from the dream, her ears were ringing like crazy, as blood was dripping from her nose, she turned to see that her pillow was stained with blood, _what is going on?_ She just had the scariest night terror, and now she had a nose bleed. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, looking at her reflection, bags underneath her eyes, she felt so tired but yet so scared to sleep.

Her nose didn't stop bleeding and her head was hurting, she could still hear the crying of little Roland, and the painful words her prince was screaming. Regina walked down the stairs to take some painkillers for her headache, then she just laid down on the couch, still wiping the blood from her nose. Why was it happening to her she couldn't understand, all she wanted was to not be alone, but no one was there to be with her.

* * *

_The forest, a place to find a shelter till the end of his days he noticed Regina was standing next to him, something was happening to her she was shaking, begging Him to not leave her and help her, "Stay with me Robin please! Save me!" he tried but he couldn't move, he was stuck in his place, he heard her cry, scream, he saw her die, falling slowly to the cold ground laying there frozen, lifeless , this couldn't be the end._

He opened his eyes, wiped away his tears, relieved because it was just a dream, a terrible nightmare, his head was pounding he could still hear her screams, yelling for help,and he couldn't do anything he wasn't able to move or function. Her voice wouldn't get out of his head, he took the bed covers off quietly So he won't wake Marian, he stepped out of their tent, feeling dizzy. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones, he sensed her calling him.

He rubbed his eyes, thinking he might be dreaming again, because it felt like she was in his head,

_Robin_, she said._ This couldn't be real, I'm just imagining it, I must go to bed._

_That's what I thought_, her voice was louder now.

Regina?

_Yes?_ she replied desperately.

_But how?_ He asked

_I don't know._

_Probably because when one soulmate feels pain the other just feel the need to be there for him telepathically,_ she thought to herself, forgetting he could listen to everything she had in mind.

_Maybe.._ He said.

_Oh that was awkward._

_No it wasn't!_ Stated Robin.

_Damn it !_ She yelled.

_Could you please lower your voice I'm experiencing an awful headache._

_So do I!_

_At least you don't have a horrible nose bleed_, she thought.

_I heard that too._

_Get out of my head, this is ridiculously disturbing!_ She said.

_Do you think I'm enjoying this? I want it to stop as much as you do!_

She didn't say a thing, it's like she disappeared, maybe it was his imagination after all.

* * *

Robin was gone, she couldn't sense him anymore, she knew why...

They both wished to stop hear each other's thoughts. She wanted to talk to him again, tell him that she wasn't ready to give up on them, Suddenly her ears were ringing so badly, her head was about to explode "god it hurts" she cried.

_Are you there? Robin please!_

_ROBIN!_

He didn't answer her.

He left her, again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review :-)**

**Soul Xoxx**


	3. Forget For You

**Hello guys :)**

**A/N: So Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm happy to see all of your follows and favorites, you guys are the best! **

**Next chapter is up hope you'll like it :-)**

**I don't own OUAT **

**Forget For You**

**There's nothing I can do,**

**I must run away, cross the ocean and never look back,**

**I can never think of_ you_ again**

* * *

The night went on and on,there was no ray of sunshine and it felt like eternity. Regina just sat on the couch, zapping through the channels on TV,Nothing special was on. She hadn't heard from Robin, she was hoping to but she also couldn't understand why was it all happening.

Then an Idea came up, she had this book, she figured that could explain what was going on. Regina went to find it, looked in all the cabinets and drawers in the house, next to her bed she found a box that contained all the spell books her mother had back in the Enchanted Forest. _Maybe it's here_, she thought as she opened the box.

There it was, she picked it up and opened it, searching for something that would make her understand why was her body collapsing.

The definition of soulmates was written there, she cried as she read these words _'it's their destiny, meant to be even when they're apart in heart and mind they're still together'_

_In heart and mind.._

Regina kept reading _'they're like telepaths, communicate even when they're broken, when one of them is in pain the other can sense it'_

_Then why isn't he coming for me?_

That headache came back and so did the sound in her ears.

_I'm so sorry Regina_ , Robin's voice replied.

_Robin!_ She called.

_Are you okay?_ He asked.

She lied ,Y_es I am.._

She got angry,couldn't help that thought; _No I'm not I think I'm about to collapse and I don't know why,_

_Screw this!_ She yelled , didn't mean for him to listen to what she just said.

_It's fine Regina, I'm not feeling very well too, he confessed. I don't think I'll ever be okay without her_, he thought and she heard it, it made her heart bleed, this wasn't supposed to happen to them.

_Well I'm gonna go talk to Gold about this..._ He cut her off

_you're not going by yourself_

_Yes I am..._

_it's painful enough that I have to live without you and now seeing you don't you think it's a bit harsh?_ That moment she wished for his voice to disappear, he didn't dare to reply,

_If only you knew how much I love you_ he thought.

_Robin please just don't talk, I can't stand this pain any longer,_ she said.

Then he was gone, out of her head.

And she couldn't help it but cry, she wished that he hadn't said what he told her, because he had his wife, a family of his own, and she couldn't take it away.

* * *

Time to talk to the imp, keep it together, she told herself, it had been two days since she locked herself at home, wasn't capable of showing her face around without crying. But she had to end that hurt, she had to get this story over with. She entered the shop, her eyes were red from the tears, and she had to hold a tissue almost constantly, the nose bleed would come back every couple of hours.

"Regina you look like hell, where have you been?" He asked her worried about her for the first time.

"Thanks for the compliment Rumple but I'm not here for the fuss. I came to ask you something"

"About that soulmate of yours ain't I right?"

She nodded, _how couldn't I expect that he already knows the reason I'm here..._ "See.. We can communicate with each other, I don't know why... My brain hurts all the time ..And I'm feeling like I'm...im.." She couldn't define the word as he ended her sentence "dying?"

"Well dearie you don't have to worry you're not dying... But this pain that you're feeling is causing your body to lose control- mentally and with the headaches and tiredness also physically. Allow me to tell you that you're not the only one, the other one has been feeling the same , well once you feel pain he does too" he explained.

"Where are you going with this? Do you say it's my fault?"

"It's yours and the thief's fault, you two are hurting each other by falling apart!"

She knew what he meant, the way they had connected was too deep, and The situation damaged them both leading them to a whole another level of destruction, they Needed to do something in order to fix it, and Regina knew exactly what to do.

"Then There's only one solution" she said .

"And what's that?"

"The forgetting potion"

Gold laughed, smiling from ear to ear "oh that's not gonna work you know he will find you and you will fall in love with him all over again, nothing will work because When you're in love, you're in love, you can not deny it! There is no magic that can prove otherwise.. Once he'll kiss you you'll remember everything!"

"I don't care, I need to forget about him, and stop this suffering" she said while she slammed the door behind her angrily.t's all or nothing. I can't believe I'm doing this again, she said.

* * *

Later on she went to her vault to make the potion, Robin tried to communicate but she didn't answer instead she just listened to his thoughts, _I have to see her, I want to so badly..._

_Marian is starting to suspect something's wrong with me, can't believe she thinks I have lost my mind. She's not the same, it feels like she's blocking me away... I think she can sense that my heart is not hers anymore..._

And his thoughts went on and on, she was crying as she put the ingredients, it was ready. _ It's all or nothing. I can't believe I'm doing this again,_ she said.

_Regina you're here thank god!_

_Robin I'm sorry, please I can't stand it any longer, just forget that I ever existed, go on with your life, be happy,_ She sobbed.

_What are you doing?_ He asked her, concerned that she was hurting herself.

_The right thing, I need to forget so the pain will stop._

_No! Regina don't do this,_ now he understood what she was doing, forgetting , him, them.

_REGINA!_

_Goodbye Robin just promise me that you won't chase me!_

_Stop please I'm begging you! Please just listen.."_ he cried .

_Just promise!_ She demanded.

_I will never stop chasing you!_

She took the potion as her tears turned into rage.

_Regina !_ He called again but she was gone.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... do you like it? do you think Robin will do something about this? please give me your thoughts :D**

**love ya all!**

**SoulXOXX**


	4. Soulmate

**Hello there :)**

**A/N: ONCE DAY YAY YAY ! Thank you so much for all these amazing reviews that has made my days! I really truly appreciate all of you guys! So this chapter is the last for this sequence from now on there will be chapters based on episodes:-)**

**Hope you'll like this one :D **

**I don't own OUAT**

**Soulmate**

* * *

She was gone, he couldn't contact her anymore, he was desperate wanting to go to her house , burst in, and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't, he had to talk to Marian first, tell her the still couldn't believe that Regina sacrificed her memories for him.

Regina opened her eye, she was in her vault, what the hell am I doing here? She looked around to see the ingredients that were left on the counter, forgetting potion..._who did I need to forget?_ She felt curious.

Curious enough to leave and go home, she figured if she needed to forget it must not be important anymore.

Robin saw Marian sitting by the fire by herself, it made his heart ache to tell her everything, but staying with her only caused him pain. He couldn't lie to her anymore, he couldn't lie to himself anymore. His love for Regina was undeniable and he knew it. Robin approached Marian, "hey" he said as he took a seat next to her on the bench, "hey" she replied smiling tiredly.

"Listen Marian.. I have to tell you this; when you came back I was so happy that I was willing to throw my everything away, I mean you're my wife.. Were.. All these years I mourned you, I got over you, I tried to be happy without your love for the past twenty eight years, and I couldn't.. It was too painful.." She cut him off "say it Robin you're leaving me aren't you? For the Evil queen!" She cried.

"She's not evil, she's not a monster.. See I can't do this anymore.. I loved you I still do.. But I'm in love with her, and I can't lie. I wanted to be honest and keep my vows.. But I'm not willing to pretend" he stood up and took her hand, she was crying "you'll always be a part of our son's life, but I have to make a choice and last time I did I ended up hurting us all by choosing it.. I'm so sorry Marian, just please try to understand" she wiped away her tears, while she nodded "alright it's your choice I can't make you"

"I have to go" he said, and he turned around and left.

He was running to Regina's house, when he finally arrived he knocked, pressed the bell, he was impatient it took her time to come and open up; "hey" he said with a smile, she wasn't smiling, she looked better than last time he saw her, but she also seemed clueless like she didn't recognized him "and who are you?" Asked the queen. His heart stopped beating, he was completely shocked, she did it, she forgot. "Robin of Locksley" he introduced himself, felt the unshed tears in his eyes. "The thief" she stated, "and why exactly are you standing on my porch?" He didn't know what to say, he could lie, or he could kiss her and recall her memories, definitely second choice.

He got closer and she got more suspicious, who's that stranger that yet looked so familiar. He touched her hand and she let go of his hold "what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, and I hope you'll understand"

He kissed her, and the flashes of light and memories filled her.

"I thought I told you not to chase me" she said. He just smiled and let out a laugh, so glad that it worked, true love's kiss. then he kissed her again and again, till they both couldn't breath. She missed it, these horrible days were making her feel terrible.

"I was so worried, you stubborn woman don't you ever do that to me again got that?" He warned her, while he wrapped his hands around her waist.

She looked up, brown eyes met blue "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you, please forgive me! this thing we went through in the past few days made me understand that all I want is you" he said pointing at her.

"What about Marian?"

"I talked to her, now I finally feel that I've made the right decision!"

Was this a dream she asked herself, anyways even If it is I don't wanna wake up, ever! She never thought he'd come back for her, she only knew he left her, and that it wasn't right, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He admitted, "I'm never gonna stop telling you that"

"I love you too" she replied, and there it was the powerful magic of all,Tink was right pixie dust never lies! And Robin was right, it's all about the timing.

After a while of just talking and cuddling together, a question came up to Robin's mind "do you think that mind reading thing still works?"

"I don't know maybe"

"Do you want to test it?" Well he was curious.

"Let's try but if I'm getting these headaches again and the nose bleeds I'll kill you!" She laughed.

"Worry not my love, I'm here and nothing's gonna happen to you!" He reassured her, and she just felt safe, for the first time in days.

They both concentrated, thought about each other, _hey my queen_ said Robin.

_Oh I hear you now she answered._

_This is so weird are you getting this?_

_Totally odd_ agreed the former outlaw.

"Now we have our own kind of language , we can talk like this whenever we don't want anyone else to listen" Regina said out loud, so happy that she got to have him again, _her true love,_

_Her Soulmate ._

* * *

**So? I hope you enjoyed please review! **

**Next up: developing whatever will be on tonight's episode between our Queen and her Outlaw!**

**Love ,**

**Soul XoXX**


	5. Undo

**Hey !**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR BEING SOO AMAZING! This week's chapter was good but I was annoyed because Regina was barely in it, that scene between Henry and her was incredible! I hope you'll like this chapter , just a little one-shot for this week's episode:)**

**_**This chapter was inspired by the song below**_**

**Summary: _Robin decides to get the red scarf Regina dropped back to her, and use it as an excuse to see his soulmate, but things don't always go the way we plan them to.. set during the scene between Regina and Henry :-)_ **

**I don't Own OUAT! **

**Undo my sad**  
**Undo what hurts so bad**  
**Undo my pain**  
**Gonna get out, through the rain**  
**I know that I am over you**  
**At last I know what I should do**  
**Undo my sad**

**-Undo Sanna Nielsen-**

* * *

**Undo **

The red scarf, the one that Regina wore the same day their love was doomed, she dropped it when she left angrily to hide, she lost it but Robin found it on the side of the road. He took it, figured that it might be the only thing that was left from her. Maybe he should get it back to her, _maybe?_ Because he needed to see her and that scarf could be the perfect excuse, though it could also be the most ridiculous excuse, he was sure the last person she'd want to see is him. But he missed her, missed her so badly, and he caused that feeling of emptiness inside to himself , because he chose to be with his wife. He decided to go see her, get the scarf back to her, so He wrote a note ;

_ You dropped this_

_-R-_

Just in case he'd lose his bravery and wouldn't have the courage to knock on the door and face her.

Once he arrived, he saw Henry on her doorstep "I know you're in there" was all Robin could hear from where he was standing ,after a while she opened up. She was stunning, although she was wearing a sad smile on her face that broke Robin's heart. She was shutting everyone out, she was too sad and broken and it was all his fault.

Recently the decisions he made felt wrong. He was doubting himself all the time. And now that he was standing behind a tree close to Regina's house, seeing her, missing her was the only thing that felt right. He had to chose between honor and love, and he already made up his mind, he had done it too fast he knew it, but his wife came back from the dead what was he supposed to do, leave? When he thought about it leaving her wasn't such a hard thing to do, because after all he loved Regina, correction he was in love with her.

Regina closed the door behind Henry, and Robin didn't move, it was way harder than he thought. Maybe he needed leave? Maybe coming here was wrong? He took the note and the scarf,left it on her doorstep, knocked and went back to hide behind that tree, just like that... He felt like a coward.

She opened the door again, no one was there, she looked down to see her red scarf on the floor, and with it a white note that said ;

_'You dropped this_

_-R- "_

She knew it was him, he came back but what for? To cause her more pain than he already caused? To inflict more suffering and more agony than he already inflicted? She was angry, angry at herself for falling in love with this perfect man,she was pissed for wanting her happy ending ,was it such a difficult request? The queen looked around, and behind a big tree close to her gate was a shadow, his shadow.

A tear escaped her eye, and she breathed heavily, it wasn't right it wasn't suppose to happen to her!

* * *

It was raining She was running to the woods, breathing fast, she couldn't take it anymore, her heart she needed to get rid of it, undo the pain she was feeling, bury it deep underground. She reached the glade took her heart out as she heard noise from behind the trees, she turned around to see the man she loved holding his bow and arrow beside him.

Robin saw her, clutching her glowing heart in her hand, he knew what she was doing, it was her way of dealing things, "Regina what are you doing?" He asked.

"Go away Robin "

She was digging a hole in the ground while he got closer and touched her shoulder, "don't do this" he said, she let go of his hold, "you have no right to tell me what to do, just stay away"  
That storm in her head was getting louder, thunders of sorrow and rain of sadness, "I'm dangerous" she murmured, "my redemption is turning into dust" she pointed at her heart and continued "I can't let this thing get in my way"

They both had tears streaming down, she needed to undo that hurt for both of them she turned to the ground again but he took her hand and she faced him. The rain didn't stop, and they kissed as he put her heart back to it's place, "you don't have to I'm choosing you!" He declared.

"Me?" She looked at him full of hope, it was actually happening, he nodded and kissed her again.

She didn't need to undo her pain, the storm in her head stopped and she could see a rainbow, they were on their way to happiness, she knew it, he knew it, and it was all that really mattered.

* * *

**Do you like it? please let me know , please review :D **

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	6. Be My True Love

**Hey guys!**

**A/N: So thank you all again for your support! Today's chapter does contain major spoilers for 4X03 If you haven't seen it yet don't read this.**

**Summary: Robin is cursed Instead of Marian and Regina tries her best to save him, OutlawQueen feels in the end :D**

**Just something I wish could happen**

**I don't own OUAT!**

**Be My True Love .**

* * *

The minute her heart dropped when Marian entered Granny's and said "It's Robin something happened to him Please I need your help". Regina had this fear inside, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she had lost him. Although she believed that nothing would happen between them at all, she was still frightened for him.

Marian led Regina to her old office, where the new 'mayor' had a town meeting without Regina even being invited, but that didn't matter, because for now all Regina wanted was to make sure Robin was okay.

"How is he?" Marian asked Charming as she ran to sit next to her husband.

"Not good he's getting colder" Charming replied.

"Regina thanks for coming" Snow said and she cut her off "don't thank me till I done something".

She saw his frozen body and she freaked out, wanting to burst into tears but there were people in the room, hell his bloody wife was in the room.

"Is there anything you can do?" Marian was clearly afraid wiping her unshed tears.

"This is strong magic I can't stop it but.. Maybe I can slow it down"

Before she could even try Emma came in with Elsa and Hook "what happened?" asked Emma.

Oh Regina was angry to see the ice queen,"Perhaps you should ask your new friend, after all it was her monster that attacked our town her magic that sealed us in here!" She said loudly. "this isn't my magic someone else did this" stated the other blonde.

"And we're suppose to trust you?" Regina asked, she didn't know that Elsa girl, and sure she didn't trust her. "You can trust me if she says it was someone else it was!" Emma said.

"So how do we break the spell?"Henry interrupted.

"The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love" Elsa informed.

"True love's kiss" murmured Regina, yeah she was upset because obviously Marian was his wife and his true love. But Regina loved Robin so much she couldn't bare the thought of staying there while his wife was kissing him.

"Well then there's no time to lose" Marian declared as she sat down and got closer to kiss her husband. Regina turned around, rolling her eyes.

The kiss happened, but That sparkle of breaking a curse and the flashes of light didn't. It didn't work "what's wrong why isn't it working?״ Marian panicked, and everyone were looking at Regina. Marian didn't understand why, then it came to her, she wasn't Robin's true love, Regina was. she heard everything about the queen and the man with the lion tattoo, she had to save him. "I know there's a reason it didn't work, and it's what everyone thinks ,he's in love with someone else...please do it Regina " Marian begged desperately.

Regina was quite surprised she didn't expect that to happen. "I.. I" she hesitated, "please help him" Marian insisted.

Regina sat on her knees close to Robin and kissed him with all of her heart and soul _Please wake up PLEASE!_, seconds passed then A purple light struck everywhere and Robin finally opened his eyes, "you saved me" he murmured.

"I love you" she whispered to his ear then she left intending to find a place to hide from the shame.

"Go to her! Go!" Marian yelled . _How is it even possible? How can she say that?_ Robin was confused, And without another word he ran after his true love "Regina stop!" He demanded, she was breathing fast as she turned around to face him,she was crying "stay away Robin go back there and be with your wife!"

"I don't want to! I want to be with you; don't you see, this thing that just happened to me that curse It made me realize that I won't be spending another minute without you! I'm in love with you and nothing, believe me nothing in this world can ever change that!", He took her hand and she wanted to tell him to stop and do something logical, because to her it didn't made sense that he'd chose her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked then he kissed her passionately "you made me fall in love with you" he replied placing another kiss on her lips.

"and Marian?"

"It's weird because she told me to come after you.. I guess now she understands that you're not evil that we were destined to be together" he explained.

"I've missed you so much!" She announced while he pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you too and Regina I want you to know that I love you and I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I was an idiot" he admitted.

"I forgive you just don't you ever do that to me again you idiot" she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it".

* * *

**So SO SO? Do you like it ? do you want more ? please review! **

**BTW: I loved last night's ep tell me what ya all think :)**

**See ya next chap ****Love,**

**Soul XOX **


	7. Out Of My Mind

**Hello Hello :)**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews follows and favorites! You are my motivation! I know I'm updating once a week, and it's because I don't have ideas so if you guys have any prompts and requests don't hesitate I will do my best to fill them:) So... Last night... My only question AGAIN was where the hell is Regina? two scenes and that's it? I was a bit upset then I had this idea for this week's chapter and I hope you'll like it :] **

**PS: No summary**

**I don't own OUAT.**

**Out Of My Mind**

* * *

Regina was in her vault trying to figure out how to save her soulmate's wife, funny.. Just when she thought the situation was perfect it turned out to be the most messy, ruined situation that could ever be existed. Her love was gone with another, and now she had to save her from dying because she promised, Because Robin trusted her.

She took another spell book flipping through the pages, nothing, "damn it!" She yelled. suddenly Robin was standing in the entrance of her vault, hands folded, "don't be mad love" he said, she knew it wasn't real... He wasn't really standing there,_ you're delirious Regina snap out of it!_

Robin cleared his throat, "You know Regina just when I thought I can be happy it was taken away from me" he declared.

"Ha you sound like me" she cried loudly, she continued "you left you ruined this, it's all on you" she was crying again, she didn't think it was possible because there weren't any tears left.

* * *

"Regina?" Robin called

She woke up, sitting on the floor, she must had fallen asleep. She couldn't sleep last night, in fact she hadn't slept in days, her mind wouldn't let her, it sure took a tool on her she was too tired to even close her eyes.

"Regina are you alright?" He asked kneeling down to see what was wrong with her, she lifted her gaze, looking deeply in his eyes with dried tears he almost cried.

"I .am .fine. what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how is it going" he replied with a fake smile.

"Well it isn't going anywhere! I feel useless!"

"You're not, it's gonna be alright, you'll manage to fix it I promise"

"Don't promise things you can't keep" she stated, she hated it when he was over believing in her when there wasn't any hope left.

"You will fix it because I know you.." She cut him off "you know nothing about me"

"Sorry to give it to you but I know you better than you think milady, you never give up"

"Don't call me that Robin, and I gave up already when I didn't fight for what's mine!" She said furiously. God that man was so irritating and so right, because she was easy for him to read, just like an open book. _Who am I kidding this guy knows me better than I know myself._

"You didn't give up on us I did and I shouldn't have done that... Forgive me for.." She wouldn't let him say another word "you're an ass".

"Regina please" he pleaded as he took a seat next to her, "you said enough just get out"

"Please don't shut me out" he begged, and she couldn't hold the tears any longer, you left you ruined this, it's all on you... She couldn't even look at him so she stared at the ground "listen Robin I opened up to you, showed you my weak side and you found good in me something that I couldn't find myself.. I'm thankful for that but I can't be fine, I'm broken and I don't know if I'll manage to gather my strength again" she explained.

He cupped her cheek ,"No no don't say that! Things work out the way they're suppose to it's just another obstacle" they were both close and couldn't stop the impulse to kiss...

The kiss was so incredible, she felt alive again, she would give her everything to feel that one more time,

They kissed again,

_And again,_

_And again,_

till she woke up sobbing from that stupid dream.

* * *

**NO NO NO I'm sorry please don't be pissed at me :/ **

**Please review! **


	8. True Love's Gift

**Hello everyone:) **

**A/N:thank you all for being so supportive I am so grateful! today's chapter was edited too many times, and I decided that today might be the perfect day to update.. I hope you all enjoy this one... Also Remember my outlawqueen one-shot 'Stronger'? I have a video my song so if you guys wanna listen link's in my bio :)  
**

**Summary:** One-Shot ,Set after 4x01 Regina finds out she's pregnant, but she's afraid to tell Robin.. Go see why.

**I don't own OUAT**

** True Love's Gift**

* * *

_No.._

_It can't be..._

Regina held the pregnancy test, couldn't believe to what she saw, it was positive, and she knew_ how, why_, it was a mistake that happened to her during the missing year with Robin.

When they came back from the Enchanted Forest she felt like something was wrong, she was tired and weak all the time, but with all the sicknesses that occurred to her every morning since last week she had this feeling that she was pregnant. Carrying Robin's child while his wife came back from the past and he chose her. _What am I gonna do?_ She asked herself.

She can't tell anyone, she had to keep it a secret. But the father had the right to know, _but how?_ How could she tell him? It was wrong and she knew it. She was scared that Robin wouldn't be happy about it, _silly, how could he be happy about it?_ She was alone, had no one to talk to , she wrapped her hands around her legs and cried, _this can't be happening to me!_

**Later that night..**

It was dark , Regina was walking down Main Street thinking about all the mess that had happened to her. She missed Robin so much, wanted him so badly, wanted to tell him about their unborn child but she couldn't,she knew she had to respect his decision. She couldn't be a home wrecker, and these news would ruin her love's family.

She was heading to their place, the one Robin had found her when she had a breakdown reading her mother's letter. She looked up at the sky as she heard a cry, a little boy crying for his daddy, _wait.. That cry sounds familiar, Ro..Roland!_ "Roland!?" She called. The boy came out from behind the trees "Gina?" He ran to her and she scooped him into her arms "hey my little knight are you lost?" She asked._ How could Robin not notice that he's missing?_

"I don't like my new mommy, I say daddy I wanna see You and he say not today then everyone go to sleep and I ran" he said while he laid his head on her shoulder.

Regina was overwhelmed, she really missed the little boy, everything must had been very confusing for a five year old. "Gina daddy is always sad, and I know why it's because he loves you, he wants you to be happy with him" Roland declared. Her tears were streaming down and Roland was wiping them away, then he kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him "I'm sorry baby but we can't be together, your momma is back and you have a family that is probably worried sick about you right now" she said.

"I don't wanna go back there I wanna stay with you!" He cried. She heard a noise behind her, she turned around to see Robin wiping his own tears "You found him" he came closer and she handed the boy to him, "I was walking around and I heard him crying" she explained as he put Roland down. Roland hold onto Regina's leg and hid behind her, "come on boy Regina must be tired and you need to go to bed now" Robin said looking at the little boy. _No_ he just couldn't look at Regina, it hurt him too much to see these beautiful big brown eyes of hers, the most amazing eyes he ever saw. "I go with Gina daddy" Roland cried, and Regina chuckled feeling a bit embarrassed for Robin.

"We have to go Roland"

And the boy let go of Regina and walked towards their camp sad, "bye Gina I love you"

Regina was so overjoyed with the boy's statement she just wanted to take him home with her, "you know you can come over whenever you'd like I love you too little prince good night", Roland turned to hug her and she kissed his forehead then he left, and she was facing Robin. She figured it might be a good Time to tell him about their little incident, "Robin I..." She couldn't say another word,She felt sick to her stomach like she was gonna throw up. _No way in hell Regina not now not now._ She kept on telling herself mind over matter, and the guy was waiting for her to talk "I should go" that's the only thing she managed to say eventually.

She looked really pale "Are you okay?" She couldn't even reply, She ran far, hoping he didn't follow her, reached her house and sprinted to the bathroom. You're a coward she thought after she emptied her stomach.

* * *

**One month later..**

She was at the park with Henry Snow and baby Neal. Snow and her were sitting on the bench, Snow looked at her, she was way too thin and had black bags underneath her eyes, she wasn't getting better, like she thought. "Regina" she said, but Regina was looking at Roland, he was playing with Henry. "Regina?" She said again trying to get her attention.

"Um I'm sorry Snow, what were you saying?" She asked her.

"Are you alright? Have you been eating?"

The queen got upset, she couldn't tell it yet, not to Snow or to anyone else but she also had no other choice this secret was chocking her, "I'm fine.." She declared in a low voice, "just tired, and morning sicknesses are driving me insane I can barely eat" she admitted. Snow was shocked, she now understood why Regina was shutting everyone out, "you're.." Regina cut her off "shh! No one knows! you're the only one"

"Are you even gonna tell him?" She asked her directly, because as far as she knew Robin had a right to discover that Regina was having his baby. "I don't know" Regina whispered, "so you're just gonna wait till the baby pops out with blue eyes and blonde hair? It's not right Regina"

"I know but every time I try to tell him I get sick"

"You have to tell him, it's not fair for him nor you if you don't.. Now it seems like a good time see he's right over there she's not even here"

Regina got up from the bench and walked towards Robin "hey" he said, with his blue eyes and sad smile, she just loved him so much that it was hurting her "hey can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure" he answered, quite curious about what was going on, he needed her back, everything he had going on with Marian was wrong , his marriage is falling apart they always fought ,and he wanted Regina back ,but again honor came before his need to love.

"Robin I.." She hesitated for a second, didn't know how to phrase it "I..I'm.." Nothing came out, her hand was rubbing her little stomach as she tried again "I'm with child" there, she finally said it! He was completely surprised, he remembered that time back in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year, but it was one time! "You're.. You're pregnant?"

"Four months pregnant" she added.

"Wait you knew?why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I feared it would only make this thing worse" she replied, holding her tears.

The situation was messier indeed but he could also finally tell her that he was leaving Marian "it doesn't make anything worse, Regina I can't live with her anymore... I'm leaving Marian for good.. I know she's my wife but I can't do this! I need you, I'm sad all the time, I can't be unhappy and you know what screw that code of mine. It practically ruined my life! I'm so sorry for all the pain and sorrow I have caused you and I just want you to know that I love you and this baby, I'm tired of giving up, I wanna be where I belong!" She couldn't help the tears, "I swear I'll talk to her and I won't leave you ever again i just hope you'll forgive me someday for being such an idiot."

Regina was speechless she didn't expect that to happen, she thought that he'd be angry, that he'd yell at her and wouldn't want to get any close to her. She loved him But he broke her heart, and she couldn't forget it that easily, "are you sure ? Because I can't be the other woman. I can't be the one to ruin your family"

"It was ruined years ago when Marian died, I moved on and found you" he said as he cupped her cheek, she took his hand off of her and turned around so he wouldn't see her weak, "you need to talk to your wife first" she announced loudly and walked away.

Regina didn't go back to the bench where Snow was sitting, she disappeared from there magically, she needed to be alone after everything she just heard.

Couple of hours went by and she found herself on the bed crying again, why was she crying she still didn't get it, he was choosing her. It was so hard to let everything go, to forgive him for what he had done. She really wanted him to be a part of their baby's life part of hers, but she was scared to be abounded by him again. She laid down on the bed, pull the covers and tried to close her eyes, just when someone knocked on the door.

Regina went down the stairs and opened up, she saw Robin, the last person she wanted to see , "Regina" he said, he looked a bit speechless,

"yes?"

"I can't stop thinking about you"

_Bullshit! You're two months late for that!_ She couldn't stop the tears again,"Oh you do? Because in the past months I've been pregnant, alone, frightened, in need of comfort and you never showed up" she cried.

"I'm so sorry Regina I didn't know, Also I spoke to Marian I left it's over you'll never be alone as long as I'm alive!" He promised, and oh that promise was the only thing that felt right in months. He loved her and she knew it, she loved him too.

"Milady please forgive me" he ran his hand through her hair, she let him, she needed that "I love you" he admitted, and it broke her, because she knew she just had to find a way to forgive him, somehow, she got closer to him and he pulled her into a warm hug.

They both knew that their love would find a way, because it was pure and true. Because no matter what; they were meant to be.

* * *

** Okidok I'll be back Monday for a new chapter,**

**Please Give me your thoughts :)**

**Soul XOxx**


	9. I Care

**Hey yall!**

**A/N: thank you so much for being the best readers in the world!**

** So today is my Birthday heheh, i loved the new episode but i'm missing our outlaw and our queen TOGETHER , I put some thoughts into this one-shot and I hope you'll like it!**

**I don't own OUAT! **

**I Care  
**

* * *

Regina was looking at the picture, she was so happy back then with Robin, it felt like an endless Fairytale_, felt like,_ now it was over. She had to help Marian, she couldn't destroy her loved one's happiness even though they both Robin and her were miserable because of his choice.

After that night with the snow queen and Emma telling her she was her friend that she wanted to be there for her, she figured she might need to rest up a bit, using too much magic really drained her and she was tired. Regina was still holding the picture, recalling the memory, everything was perfect till it was ruined.

_"You ruined my life"_ that's what she said to Emma while they were searching for the snow queen, it was true, her life were really a hot mess and she couldn't do anything about it.

Robin had to chose, but he still loved her, and it was too painful to even think that he still loved her. Everything hurt, ever since Marian's return Regina was wishing to disappear, move on, somewhere far far away, away from the suffering away from Robin. But it wasn't possible because she couldn't live without him, without seeing him at least once a day at Granny's or in the woods close to her vault.

Crying didn't help anymore, because it only made her feel worse. Trying to find a cure for Marian's frozen heart was only making her look weak. Looking for the Snow Queen and figuring that Sidney had betrayed her only made her feel pissed. _damn too much negativity_, she thought as someone knocked at the door. _Who the hell is that?_ She looked through the window, and her jaw remained open, it's him, it's Robin .

She opened the door and he just stood there hands folded without saying a thing, "Why are you here?" She finally asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked her angrily and she was clueless, "you could have died out there"

_Ohh so someone told him about the little search party Emma and I had earlier ._. "Let me guess.. Emma told you.." He cut her off "it doesn't matter who told me Regina you could have get yourself killed today"

And without thinking twice she said "Why do you care all of a sudden? Don't you have a dying Wife?"_ I'm such a horrible person for saying that.._ He looked down at the floor "I'm so sorry Robin I didn't mean to say that" she added.

"It's okay ,don't worry, I want you to know that I CARE, I am so worried about you all the time scared that I might lose you, I CARE i can't stop thinking about you.. And you know what makes me a terrible human being? The fact that _I wish_ everyday that Emma didn't bring her back"

And that saying right there broke her, he really loved her, unconditionally, she heard in his voice how sorry he was for sticking to his stupid man code. "What do you want me to do? You want me to send her back? Because there's no way to get another freaking time portal! You want me to leave her frozen like that? Because the only one who can actually save her is that ice cream bitch" she buried her face in her hands and leaned against the wall.

"You wanna know what I want?"

"If you insist because I'm tired of that guessing game" she replied.

"You really wanna know?"

He asked her again she nodded curiously .

"I WANT YOU BACK!"

* * *

**So? please leave a comment I love reading your thoughts!**

**Soul Xoxx**


	10. You Lost Me

**Hii Ho!**

**A/N:Thank you so much for your kind words, You guys are so incredible! I'm extremely motivated ! okay so this chapter is based on the previous one, (yeah well I Care isn't a one-shot) The following chapter is for sarphilin1**** and Guest, I hope you guys like it :) **

**I don't own OUAT!**

**You Lost Me. **

**-I am done, smoking gun**  
**We've lost it all, the love is gone**  
**She has won, now it's no fun**  
**We've lost it all, the love is gone**

**And we had magic, and this is tragic**  
**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself**

**I feel like our world's been infected**  
**And somehow you left me neglected**  
**We've found our lives been changed**  
**Babe, you lost me-**

**You Lost Me -Christina Aguilera **

* * *

_"I WANT YOU BACK"_

She couldn't believe to what he just said, she had this feeling that someone took her heart and crushed it, she wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't, so she smiled because he missed her just like she missed him.

She was still sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, what could she say? She wanted him back too, but _what about Marian?_

"Robin please just leave" she said frightened that something might happen between them. He kissed her head and left.

* * *

**A week later...**

Regina was spending lots of time in her vault, finding a cure probably kept her busy but she still couldn't stop thinking about what Robin said to her, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She just had to find a cure, something to undo the Snow Queen's spell.

She took another book and as she was flipping through the pages she found something, it said; _'spell for a frozen heart'_ she read some more and that was it. She found a cure for Marian! She didn't know if she needed to cry or laugh, because to her it was kinda obvious that Marian would come out of it.

_Wait.. What if I'll say I didn't find any?_ She thought, but in an instant she had changed her mind, _no I'm not that person anymore, and I'll have to deal with that lie for the rest of my life!_

_But he'll never chose me over her_, she felt conflicted, because she knew the spell would work for sure, but she was scared that Robin wouldn't change his mind. _This is not okay Regina, you found what you were looking for!_

She kept on reading and there was something, some kind of a warning maybe _'whoever cast this curse be aware that you might not survive'_

_Oh my god..._

_Here are the side affects; 'spell could cause , nose bleeds, headaches, nausea, fainting.."_ She took a deep breath and read the last side affect _'and death'_

_Death,_ it could cost her her life.  
She didn't know what to do, should she do it? Or lie? _Let Marian stay frozen forever.._

_That's a terrible fate._

_I'll do it._

She gasped then took her phone from the counter and called Robin.  
He picked up instantly "Regina are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm okay, I called because.."then She hesitated again, she knew it was the right thing to do,but that spell could lead her to her death, _maybe I shouldn't do it, I don't wanna die,I know I won't be able to live with myself,_ tears were streaming down her face "because I found a cure" she finally let the words come out.

"You did?" He asked her he sounded happy.

"Yes.. It's a spell I can cast it" the tears didn't stop, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell him she might die.

* * *

Regina was ready, it was time, she already hugged Henry, just as a precaution but nobody knew she might sacrifice herself for Marian .

Marian's frozen body was laid on the couch in her old office, _please work..._ she wished as she started doing the spell.

Something happened a green smoke surrounded Marian and Regina collapsed on the floor, Robin was so scared, so worried, He got close to Regina's lifeless body touching her cold arm.

No pulse, just a cold soul desperate to die,

"Noooo" he yelled

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But She was gone.

* * *

**First I'd like to apologize for that cliffhanger, **

**Second ****I know it's short but another chapter will be up soon!**

**Spoiler : UMM... Green smoke...**

**Find out what that means next!**

**Please leave a comment, I loooove reading your reviews and if you guys have any ideas or requests be my guest and ask :D**


	11. Wake Up!

**Hey Guys! **

**A/N: So I'm sorry for the cliffhanger I hope you'll this :) **

**I don't own OUAT! **

**Wake Up! **

* * *

Robin didn't leave Regina's side, he was so scared, until he heard a voice,"you are so stupid" the Wicked Witch said holding Regina's heart and slowly the heart turned to nothing but dust.

"It was you all along" he whispered loud enough for her to hear what he said. "Yeah well you were so desperate to see your Marian again, you're just pathetic! I didn't have to do anything to destroy Regina you already did that yourself" her English accent grew louder "I'm just happy I got to cause her pain through her soulmate".

How could she do that to Regina, and him? It felt like she was Marian but She was in disguise, planing on destroying her sister "you know she didn't kill Marian.. I did" she wanted to hurt him more.

He didn't say another word, just waited for her to get out, and leave them be, but she only pissed him off "Look at what you did to her thief, you got her killed, her and your unborn child"

_Oh god she was pregnan_t and she didn't even tell him, "unborn child?" He asked confused.

"Well she probably didn't know"

_No.. Noo_

"And It's all on you Robin",_ that's it I'm gonna kill her!_

"You just shut the hell up, get out Before you won't see the light of day, GET OUT!" He cried.

"Gladly" she replied and she poofed herself out of there leaving nothing but green smoke.

He felt this awful heartache like he couldn't live anymore, he chose the real monster over his little angel that he fell in love with so badly. "I'm so sorry Regina" he kissed her cold lips.

* * *

He called Charming , to ask him if there was something they can do to bring her back.

"Regina split Snow's heart and put one half in me" was the only thing he heard, there was Hope. "We'll come over and Snow will tell you how to do it, we're on our way"

He just said 'thank you' and hung up, he picked Regina up from the floor and put her on the couch.

It was his time to use his heart for both of them, Snow took his heart out and he split it, just like she said. He put Regina's half inside and waited.

"Come on babe wake up" he whispered, then Regina gasped hard and opened her eyes."Marian...is..Zelena" she murmured.

"I know the Charmings went after her" he replied.

"Robin what did you do?" She asked frightened, "I gave you my heart" he answered, he pressed his lips against hers, "I love you" they both said in the same time.

She tried to get up, but it was like she couldn't control it she was so weak "I... I don't understand" she could barely speak.

"Shhh, we need to get you to the hospital"

"It's okay I'm alright" she reassured him. But he knew it wasn't true,"you just came back from the dead! We're going to the hospital" he demanded, he wanted to make sure she was okay medically and also see if Zelena was right about her pregnancy.

"If it will make you feel better"

"It will"

* * *

They were on the way to the hospital, and Robin wanted to let her know about what Zelena told him "Regina.."

"Is there any chance you might be pregnant?" He asked.

"Pregnant?" She laughed. "I don't think so... why?"

"Zelena said that you're yet to know about it" he said.

"Seriously? Umm I don't know is that why you're taking me to the hospital ?because there are pregnancy tests I can simply take one"

She still didn't think she was pregnant, but it was worth to make sure.

"No it's not just that. I wanna know you're fine Medically" he replied as he parked the car, then he got out and opened the door for Regina.

* * *

When they arrived the doctors told them ,They had to run some tests.  
Regina wasn't admitted but the blood test result did say she was pregnant. Ten weeks pregnant to be precisely.

"I can't believe it" she smiled, "we're gonna have a child" he said as she pressed her lips against his gently.

They were finally together, stronger than ever and they knew that they would make it through everything as a family.

* * *

**So my Outlawqueeners, did you like it ? please leave a review:D**

**Love you all you're THE BEST! **

**Soul XOxx**


	12. Let Her Go

**Hey y'all :)**

**A/N: Thank you for all of your amazing support! I know that lately some of the outlawqueeners are feeling bad, last night's ep had only 30 seconds of outlawqueen 30 seconds of heartbreak but it was worth it. so I put some thoughts and this came out I hope you'll like it.**

_**Another thing for those of you that wanted me to keep going with the I Care story I'm sorry if it wasn't satisfying and maybe I'll write another chapter for it. **_

**Warning: this chapter contains major spoilers from 4X06 Family Business **

_**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT OUR OTP WERE MEANT TO BE NO MATTER WHAT!**_

**_STAY STRONG MY FRIENDS :D_ **

**Let Her Go**

* * *

Regina ,Hook and Emma were looking for the Snow Queen, and as Henry said they were searching for her ice called Emma and said they found it. When Regina heard that they were heading for Robin's camp her heart stopped, she was going to see him again, she didn't want to see him.

So she tried to avoid it,

"Emma do I have to come?" She asked.

"You're gonna leave me to deal with the Snow Queen all by myself?" Emma tried to make her feel guilty "you have Hook"

"And he'll help with what ?...his hook?" She joked, because she knew she couldn't deal with the Snow Queen without Regina's help.

"I heard that" Hook yelled he was straight ahead of them.

"Regina you're coming end of story" Emma demanded and Regina just walked behind her desperate to go home and hide.

_You have to stay strong Regina,_ she kept on telling herself, _no matter what you're gonna suck it up and stand tall he wouldn't make me cry, no more crying!_

And there he was standing with his bow and arrow looking at her with his puppy dog eyes desperate for her to talk to him.

"Thanks for keeping an eye out Robin" Emma said to Robin,

"Gladly" he replied with a sad smile.

Robin turned to her "Regina I was hoping we could talk"

_Oh god.. Now it's not the time thief._.

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm about to storm an evil ice truck"

_Try to be nice Regina.._

"Please listen to me" he grabbed her hand and she was now facing him "I can't do this" she whispered and he felt the pain in her voice.

"You're upset because of what I said? That I'm still in love with you?" He asked. She kept her silence afraid she would break and snap at him "I suppose I should have never told you after i asked you to find a way to save my wife..." _That's enough_ she cut him off "it's not why I'm avoiding you.." And he snapped at her "then why can't you even look me in the eye?"

"Because I don't know how to tell you the truth"

"You know you can tell me anything!" He commented.

"I've read every spell book in my possession and experimented it with every potion in my vault, hell I even tried to defeat the Snow Queen so I could force her to reverse the spell but nothing I do seems good enough" she looked down at the ground feeling sorry for him, but she did everything that she could possibly do.

"But it will be, I have faith in you Regina, you'll figure out a way eventually" he reassured her, and oh god that look in his eyes seemed so promising but yet so painful.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I'm not sure I can figure it I'm sorry but if you truly wanna save Marian you're gonna have to forget about me and find a way ...fall in love with your wife again" she couldn't take it anymore so she turned around and walked away but he got to her before she could run off,

"You're asking me something I can't and won't be able to do, not now nor ever" he declared.

"So what you're gonna leave her like that? Because you know what Robin she's dying and it's the only thing that can save her! YOU are the only one who can save her"

The Snow Queen appeared behind them "that's nonsense!" She said, and they both turned to face her in an Instant, "missed me?" She laughed.

"Will you Shut up and undo that spell" the former evil queen suggested.

"I'm afraid I can not do that, see.. That wife of yours was meant to die years ago. Even if I'd undo the spell which I wouldn't , she'd still die, consider this as a favor" then she was gone, disappeared into thin air.

"Where did she go?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea"

"Sh..she said Marian was m..meant to die" he was a bit shocked but part if him wished that Snow Queen didn't show up to tell them that his wife would die no matter what.

"I know I heard, I'm sorry Robin I've done everything I could" now she was crying, she didn't know what to do so she decided to just leave.

He just Let the woman he truly loved be on her own for now,

Would she come back and fight for them? He didn't know, but the only thing he did know was that deep down inside he would never give up on them.

* * *

**I hope it helped, and I hope you liked it :-)**

**Please leave a comment :)**

**Love you all,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	13. Time For That Endgame!

**Hello!**

**Major spoilers guys...**

**...**

**...**

**Do Not read if you haven't watched 4x07**

**...**

**... **

**A/N: I AM BEYOND HAPPY FOR THIS OTP! **

** I just wanted to write more about the kiss and after it. So my dear outlawqueeners I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

**Time For That Endgame!**

* * *

That storybook was everything she could see all day, yeah she told Henry that she was gonna let Robin go but how could she? After everything they went through, he saw the best in her, he brought out that light magic when everyone thought she could only go darker.

Will Scarlett the man that had betrayed Robin and his Merry Men, stole from them, ran away when he promised he wouldn't leave, that Will made Robin open his eyes and realize he had made a big mistake.  
Regina was the one he truly loved,Regina was the one that brought light into his life and made him smile everyday, she was his soulmate. And he couldn't give up on his soulmate, so he went to get her back.

She was looking for something, and Robin knew exactly where to find her. He seemed to find her there everyday. She heard his footsteps and she rolled her eyes,_ again Robin? What now?_ "Why am I getting the sense of deja vu ?" She whispered.

She lifted her gaze from the book and looked right at him, his big blue eyes staring deeply in her brown eyes, "Regina" he said desperately, she didn't say anything else.

"I have lived by a code my entire life: steal from the rich and give to the poor, be truthful righteous and good. I've tried to live by that code everyday of my life"

_Okay then why are you telling me this?_ She tried to phrase it so it won't sound bad.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"Cause todays not one of those days" he murmured, then he pulled her close to him as he kissed her. And _god_ that feeling of his lips touching hers again, it was so good she couldn't resist it.

She had missed him, and that kiss said everything she could possibly think, everything he could possibly feel. They loved and there was no chance of giving their true love up.

When they broke apart he cupped her cheek "I'm sorry for letting you down milady" he said.

"Shut up and kiss me outlaw" he didn't have to say anything, so he pressed his lips against hers again.

In that moment they forgot there's a world out there. It was just both of them, finally sharing their love for each other.

He was happy to be able to gather his courage and confess that he couldn't live without her, these weeks they had been apart made him feel so sad and alone and she was feeling the same way.

"I'm sorry and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you" he said as he pulled her into a warm hug.  
She laid her head on his shoulder as he kissed her hair. "I feel like I can breath again" she whispered.

"Tell me about it" he declared while she turned to kiss him again

"Can we go someplace else?" Asked Regina.

"As long as I'm with you we can go anywhere you want" he replied with a smile.

"I love you" he said, he stole another kiss , "I love you too" she murmured. Now he knew that he made the right choice and all he had to do was to let her know how much she meant to him every second of every day.

* * *

He woke up in Regina's bed, remembering everything that was going on the night before, they made love then talked for hours. He told her that he loved her every Thirty seconds and she knew that he was so deeply sorry.

He looked at the clock then he recalled Roland was at Little John's and he needed to go get him. Regina though was still asleep so he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and she felt it then she slowly opened her eyes "Good morning" she said with a smile.

"Morning beautiful"

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked curiously.

"Roland I need to go get him" he answered.

"Aww I've missed that little man" she said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"He can't stop talking about you actually... his daily sayings are 'Daddy when can I see Gina' and 'Can R'gina come with us to the park and to get ice cream?' He's really smart one night when I tucked him in he said 'you love Regina and she sad so go make her happy' "

"Can I see him ?" she wanted to see the little guy and get him ice cream, because last time before Marian showed up she promised him that she'll take him out for ice cream more. But then again with Marian who thought of her as a monster she wasn't able to even talk to the boy.

"You don't even need to ask you can come with me right now"

She nodded smiling from ear to ear as he got closer to kiss her. It all felt like a dream and they both knew it was their little reality.

* * *

Later when they took little Roland out for ice cream he turned to Regina and she scooped him into her arms, "Gina you love daddy right ?" he asked.

"Yes very much" she replied.

"And daddy loves you too" he said.

"Of course Roland" Robin answered.

"So when when is the 'eding?" Regina seemed to understand but Robin didn't,

"I think he meant wedding" she whispered and they both laughed,

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, so he knew it was soon.

Soon, Regina would get what she deserves..

And it would be true, because they were soulmates, written in the stars destined to be together,

Forever.

* * *

**Maybe I went a little too far? but you know what I'm just so happy I can't get that stupid smile off my face lol:)**

**So tell me what y'all think :D**

**Love you guys!**

**Soul XOxx **


	14. The Meeting We Never Had

**Helloooooo!**

**A/N: y'all I've missed you soooo soo much! Thank you for reading my story and reviewing, Your amazing support has been a huge motivation for me to write more, so don't stop :D LoL**

**Well, if you are yet to see the two hours episode don't read this! I'm warning you this chapter has major spoilers! **

**R&amp;R**

**R&amp;R**

**So the episode was amazing! I love this OTP more ( Which I never thought possible) _OQ tacos_, pretty sure they made a baby there in that vault hahah :)**

**Summary : So Let's dive right in,Remember when Robin found that picture in his backpack? Today's chapter is about Regina looking at it and picturing what would happen if she could go in the tavern and meet her soulmate, I hope you'll enjoy this I had so much fun writing this chapter.**

**I don't own OUAT! **

* * *

**The Meeting We Never Had**

She was nervous, Tink convinced her to walk in, claiming that her true love was inside that small tavern. She left her standing there, and Regina didn't know what to do.

_The man with the lion tattoo_, he was sitting on a bench next to a table, laughing with some friends. _This is it Regina just get in there and everything will go smooth_ she told herself.

_You can be happy again, pixie dust never lies, _she could hear Tink's voice in her head.

She opened the door and slowly walked in, everyone were staring at her as her _soulmate_ turned around, _Wow he's hot ,_ her heart started racing fast,_calm down Regina!_

The man came to her , she smiled "may I ask ..what a beautiful girl like you is doing in a horrible place like this?" He asked with a heavy British accent.

"I'm here to meet someone" she replied, she was blushing now, _Regina stop this! _

"Ohh I see" he said with disappointment.

_No no! _She wanted to scream,_ I came to meet you! _

Regina could see he was waisted but the man clearly had honor, she had this idea, "Well I was wondering if you happened to see a man with a lion tattoo" his face lightened up while he pulled his sleeve up and showed her the tattoo "guilty" he murmured, "name's Robin" he added.

"I'm Regina"

"Nice to meet you milady" he bowed down, and she just felt like a little school girl, she could actually be happy again, _damn you Tinkerbell!_ "So you said you were looking for me?"

_Oh no,_ she didn't know what to say, "uhh yes my friend told me about you.. And.." She stopped.

_Told her about me?_ He must had thought.

"And?" He was waiting impatiently for her to answer, "and.. Do you want the long version or the short one?" _Did I seriously just ask him that? _

"Let's go outside and I wanna hear the long one" he smiled, and _oh god_ he had the most perfect smile she ever saw. They went outside and she tried to phrase the story in her mind.

She could see that the silence was killing Robin he was so curious, "Well my friend she's a fairy..." _ridiculous start Regina_ "she saved me from..from.." _A Suicide mission? That's what Tink thought._ "From an uncertain death, she told me that all I need in my life is to have someone" _yeah_ how the hell could she say 'love' _he'd probably run away and think I'm crazy! _

"Are you ready to run yet?" She asked him and he let out a laugh, then she giggled, she freaking giggled! She could barely smile two days ago and now she was giggling?! "You have a beautiful laugh" he said, and she blushed ,_AGAIN! This guy is doing something to me!_ "So she used her pixie dust on me and the dust led us here then we looked from the window to see who it is and we only saw his tattoo " she pointed at his tattoo. "then of course she had ditched me and took off" , he chuckled.

He wasn't surprised he knew what that 'someone' meant, soulmate, true love! He was waiting for his true love to come for so long! "Wait.. I had this strange dream two days ago that I was in the same bar then a woman came by and I never saw her face, only her golden tree necklace around her neck" She took her golden necklace from her pocket , "this?" She asked, and he nodded.

_This isn't a bloody coincidence!_ she thought, _this is scary! _

They both were smiling like idiots, correction.. happy idiots. He came closer and placed a kiss on her lips.

She just kissed a stranger, a total stranger that was meant to be with her, a stranger that one day she knew in her heart would be hers. Tink was right, love was all she ever needed.

* * *

But she was just daydreaming, thinking about what could had been,just picturing how their meeting would look like,

"Regina?" He asked.

She took her eyes off that perfect picture, the picture that could had been in the storybook she felt like crying "what is it?" He asked her.

Mary Margret was right, Tinkerbell was right. She wasn't a villain all she needed was love, "I owe someone a quarter" she smiled, he looked at her confusedly then pulled her close to kiss her.

He was so happy he could show her that there is hope everywhere,that it doesn't matter what she would do their fate was waiting for her around the corner, and that meeting they never had, happened eventually in a different place,under different circumstances, but it did happened, because they were both meant to have that happily ever after.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! **

**Please review I always love reading your thoughts :D **

**BTW: I know there's a break of two weeks but I have some ideas so I will be updating during the little break :)**

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	15. Shattered Hearts

**Hey Guys :)**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was thinking if i should our shouldn't post this one .. **

**Summary: **_The curse of the shattered sight is coming, do you think the Queen and the Thief would find a way back to each other? How? __  
_

**I hope you'll like it :D**

* * *

**Shattered Hearts**

Regina was going to seal herself inside her vault so she wouldn't hurt anyone. She was afraid, terrified that the evil queen would come out and kill every single person that stand in her way. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she'd hurt Henry, or Robin. Henry was safe in her office, she used light magic to put up a protection spell, but Robin, God not him, he was out there, said he'd tie himself to a tree. He wanted to come along, but she said no, _not a chance! _She couldn't let the evil queen hurt her soulmate.

She was scared because she knew how much anger, and hate she once had towards everyone, and now it was coming back, any minute. So as she was trying to cast the spell Robin came running, gasping hard "Regina" he muttered.

"I told you not to come after me I'm dangerous!" She snapped at him, not wanting to but he had to stay away.

"I don't care, you're not going to be here by yourself" he said.

"Oh Robin don't be stupid this isn't some Kind of a game! If I'd kill you I'd never forgive myself" she cried, he had to go the curse would be here any second.

"Go!" She yelled.

"I swear we'll fix this! And we'll be together" he replied taking a few steps back.

She had tears in her eyes, she wanted him to know how much she truly loved him, but before she could say anything "I love you! So so much, don't you dare forget that!" He said. He was just about to leave "I love you too, remember that!" She finally admitted, they will see each other again! She just hoped that it would be soon.

* * *

The glass was burning in her eyes, something happened, she was angry, at everything, at the place she was in at the stuff there, moreover at the people that had ruined her life TWICE! The Charmings.

She believed that she wasn't capable of love , because all she had now deep down inside her soul was hate, and all she wanted was revenge.

And she was gonna get it, _if it's the last thing I'll do ,_ she reminded herself.

She tried to get out but the place was locked, _with light magic?_ She tried to use her magic against the spell but she was thrown hardly back, her body ached as she got up, she tried again and she found herself

On the cold floor again "damn it!" She yelled.

_What am I gonna do?_ She asked herself. _I don't have light magic I can't break this damn spell! Hell with it... _She took her hands struck the walls with a fire ball and a hole was made in the middle ,the spell was broken, and she got out all dressed up with one of her Evil Queen dresses.

* * *

Regina was walking down Main Street, looking for Snow White and her perfect little family_, they're gonna die! All of them!_ She found Emma running towards the sherif's station, they must be there.

She walked in, Snow and Charming were locked up each in a different cell trying to get out, "Regina" Emma said , Regina lifted her arm used her magic against Emma, who was now chocking to death.

"St..stop...Regina!" Emma tried to talk she couldn't breath. "Enough!" Emma screamed and with the light magic that was running in her veins she threw Regina twenty meters away from her.

Emma rubbed her hands around her neck, still a bit traumatized from what Regina just did. Elsa Anna and her weren't affected by the curse they were trying to stop it but they couldn't find a way, she just came to see if her parents were still locked up, and of course Regina had found a way to escape her own spell.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Emma asked the queen.

"Shut up blondie" she said, she took the key to the cell from the floor, it must had fallen from Emma's pocket. Regina opened Snow cell, "I wanna watch you bleed" she announced.

Two swords appeared in Regina's hand she tossed one for Snow and they started to fight. It wasn't until Snow took her down and threw her against the glass door that Regina realized swords fighting was pointless and she poofed herself out of there saying "I will be back".

She reappeared somewhere in the forest, she didn't really care she just wanted to get out of there. She took a seat next to a tree, she never loses ever! She could use magic and blow the whole sherif station but something pulled her back, something,someone? Regina closed her eyes for a second, Suddenly she heard a soft cry, probably a little boy's cry. Roland showed up rubbing his red eyes "Gina" he cried, he ran to her and hugged her, she had this weird feeling as he let go, "daddy hates me" he said as his tears were streaming down, the young boy was really panicked, "I'm sorry Roland but what are you talking about?" She asked.

"OH NO NOT YOU TOO!" He yelled, _what the hell does he want from me?_ The queen doesn't reply, she always had a soft spot for children, the sense of deja vu hit her , Robin had told her that before, the man who had left her! Chose his wife over her! Regina was full of hate towards that man, she thought he loved her, but he was only taking advantage of her.

"He screamed at me and told me he never wants to see me again! All of it because of the Snow Queen and the curse she casted on you"

Another person she hated, The Snow Queen, she wanted to take over HER town and no one messes with the Evil Queen!

"Gina please stop it! Break the curse!" The young boy pleaded. Somehow she hated everything and everyone but this little kid, she liked him, maybe the queen is capable of loving someone after all.

"Roland where's your father?"

The boy pointed at the man that was trying to untie himself "He's tied up to a tree right there" he replied.

She picked Roland up and went to Robin, she didn't understand how could he hate his own child. "What did you say to your son thief?" She asked in her regal tone.

Robin stopped messing with the rope when he heard her voice, his blue eyes stared right at her, and in a blink of an eye the hate cease to exist they both felt something that warmed their hearts . but they didn't care, they were too focused on being mad and wanting revenge.

"Oh and here is the Evil Queen" announced Robin with a bow of contempt.

"Get the hell out of here you can take him too" Robin said, and Roland started sobbing on Regina's shoulder. She cradled his head with her hand.

"You are unbelievable" she murmured.

"Said the woman who killed so many lives because of a twelve year old that told her secret" ok that wasn't fair.. He knew almost everything about her.

"The only reason you're not dead right now is because your son is crying in my arms!" She yelled.

"Oh death threats , death threats... You're just a talker"

She was pissed, seriously wanted to kill him!'"Watch it outlaw!" She snapped at him, he was way over the line, it wasn't the way to talk to the queen!

"Or what? What will you do to me? Like I said you're just a bloody talker" God she wanted to slap him!

"Stop it please! Don't you see it's all because of the Snow Queen" the boy cried, the curse didn't affect him because he was just too young, his heart was pure and innocent.

Their eyes met again and there was that warm feeling again,something was wrong, something that wasn't suppose to happen. Regina could feel the black magic around her, there was a curses she just didn't know about it, but she did feel something, something that needed to be fix,

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She looked at him and a memory hit her,

_I love you! So so much, don't you dare forget that! _

Robin said that, he told her he loved her! But how could It be possible if he went back to his wife, unless...unless he didn't. _Maybe Roland is right? _

Regina poofed her and Roland out of there, they were in her house, She didn't remember the name of the curse so she smiled at the boy and asked "Roland do you remember the name of the curse?".

"Something with people being evil to each other, spell of.. S...sh..shattered.." She cut him off "the spell of shattered sight"

Wow it was really rare, you have to have a certain mirror to complete it. That's why everyone 'hate' each other.

And then just then something came up to her mind, "true love's kiss can break any curse.." She whispered. Snow White and Prince Charming of course, the only stable true love in town, then there was Emma and captain guyliner things were going good between them but they have their ups and downs, then there was her and Robin, but she thought that he left her that he never loved her.

"You and daddy" said Roland loud enough for her to hear it.

"Roland your daddy is with your mommy" his mommy another woman she hated,maid Marian she wanted her out of the way, just when she was happy Marian came back from the dead and ruined her life.

Ohhh she could end it now, she had her heart, she could go and crush it! _Yes finally a good idea.. _The thought of Marian distracted her from the main problem.

"He's not, he loves you and he tells me that everyday" there it is that warm feeling, something she hadn't felt in a long time. _the child is right something must be done before someone would get hurt. _

"Alright then let's go break that curse"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you want more !**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts, the more the better :)**

**Love you guys, you're the best :-)**

**Soul XOxx**


	16. We Remain

**Hey y'all**

**A/N: First of all i'd like to thank you for your incredible support! Second I have the next chapter here :D **

**I hope you'll like it :-)**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Ps: this chapter was inspired by the song below ;**

_All the ways that you think you know me_  
_All the limits that you figure out, limits that you figure out_  
_How to learn to keep it up or below me_  
_Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around._

_So burn me with fire  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name_

_Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain. _

_-We Remain- By Christina Aguilera -_

* * *

**We Remain**

Regina took Roland this time they walked to the forest, she knew she had to break that curse in order to stop the chaos in town.

They reached Robin who was still struggling to free himself from the rope, she used her magic to free him from the rope and he wanted to run away but she stopped him. Froze him to the ground.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" He yelled.

"I'm not letting you go till you'll say you're coming with me!"

The only way she could get him to come with her was telling him the truth but that wasn't an option, he was too busy hating her.

"Why would I go with the person who killed my wife ?you're a murderer!" He said.

Roland was so scared he held onto Regina's leg ,hid behind her and didn't let go. He wanted his daddy back!

"I did not kill your wife, Emma Stupid Swan brought her back!" She snapped at him, then she remembered that she had to keep it cool otherwise she'd kill him, and that can't happen.

"I am not talking about now, I'm talking about all these years ago I had to live without her because of you!"

"In that case I don't regret killing her at all" she didn't mean to say it, but it came out this way, she was just too angry at him.

"You are a monster!" He yelled.

"I hate you!" She said.

"I hate you more!" He replied.

Tears were streaming down her face, as his eyes stared right at hers, he was sooo full of it towards her, he literally hated her,That warm feeling didn't came this time.

"I..I don't hate you" she whispered while letting him go , he escaped. He didn't hear or cared about what she had said.

She didn't know what to do, everyone were under that curse, beside Emma Elsa and Anna and they annoyed her she couldn't cooperate with them.

She had to find Robin and tell him the truth, he had to listen to her once and for all.

The young boy came and raise his hands so she'd pick him up, "Gina I'm tired" he said with a yawn. It was late for him, so telling Robin the truth was the second priority, now she had to take care of his little boy.

They got to her house, she made Roland a grilled cheese sandwich and brought him one of Henry's old pjs.

Later She left little Roland in the living room and went to take a shower, when she came out of the shower she found Roland sitting on the bed.

"Gina can I stay here with you? Henry's room is scary" he said.

"Of course sweetheart come here" she replied as she helped him get under the covers. The boy was fast asleep, though she didn't manage to sleep.

She was up all night thinking of Robin and the curse, Wondering why the evil queen didn't hate anyone might be Roland maybe he broke her curse? _Or maybe something else, but what?_

What could had stop her from turning against every single person in town? She was thinking about what Robin last told her, that she was a monster, it hurt her so much, because she knew that the real Robin didn't know he said it nor meant it.

* * *

In the morning she left with Roland to look for Robin, she found him fighting with Will Scarlett in the middle of the road next to the troll bridge.

She froze their legs in place "Hey hey stop this now!" She said.

"You again? What do you want now?"

"I want you to come with me!" She cried.

"Didn't you understand what I tell you before? Get the hell out of my life!"

"Please Robin stop" she was crying now. She was weak, she hated being weak, her spell was broken and the men were released.

_What is going on with me?_ She looked at him and remembered that he truly loved her and nothing he said was right.

"Do you remember what I told you in my vault?" She asked.

_I love you too, remember that! _He did recalled that.

She got close to him and placed a kiss on his lips he didn't resist, white and purple flashes Hit everywhere ,the curse.. it was broken.

"Regina" he opened his eyes, kissed her again and again till they couldn't breath, when they finally broke apart "I'm so sorry milady I didn't mean a word I said" this time his eyes were full of love.

"I love you Regina"

"I love you too.. There's someone you need to apologize to" she picked the boy up and handed him to his father, "I'm sorry Roland, I'll never leave you ever again" he promised.

"Thank you Regina for keeping him safe"

"I love him like my own child he saved me, broke my curse" she said. The boy jumped back to Regina's arms and she hugged him.

"We have to find Henry he's in my office" she announced, Robin nodded, but as she started walking he asked "Regina why are your hands glowing?" Light magic was radiating from her body.

She looked at her hands tried to stop it, "I don't know".

* * *

** Dun Dun Dun...**

**Hahaha do you like it ? please review if you want me to continue this with another chapter :) **

**Have a gr8 weekend guys :D**

**Soul Xoxxx**


	17. The Product Of Soulmates

**Heyyy there :D**

**A/N: Soooo Happy Onceday everyone! thank you for being such a huge motivation and inspiration! I'm always happy to see your reviews!**

**This chapter will show you what's going on with Regina, And i guess some of you already know... If you want more of this multi-chapter story just the word, because I might have a few ideas in mind.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter which I had to re-write because part of it got deleted somehow and I had to write it all over again... But then I remembered how much i love you guys and I got to write another version of it soooo I hope you'll enjoy:)**

**I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

**The Product Of Soulmates.**

Regina didn't understand what was happening to her, she was panicked.

What could had cause her that glowing hands thing? She felt helpless, she couldn't get control over this. It wasn't her magic something else was going on, and she knew it! She turned to Robin and declared,"change of plans.."

"You're going to get Henry bring him home and stay there till I can find a way to fix this".

Robin was so concerned about her, she was pale , frightened , and it only made the magic worse, he tried to calm her down by grabbing her hands but in the minute he tried he collapsed. "Robin" she cried, saying his name over and over again "wake up please!" She begged, but he was still unconscious.

She was crying waiting for Robin to wake up while Roland asked what was wrong with his daddy, why she was sad. Regina reassured him that everything was gonna be okay, but he was really worried.

Five minutes later Robin opened his eyes to see Regina, sitting on the cold ground her hands were wrapped up around her legs and she was sobbing, he stood up tried to say something but she turned away "don't try to touch me i can't control it, I have to go to Gold is the only one who can help me right now" she said, then she ran away.

Robin did exactly what he was told, brought Henry and Roland to Regina's house. He asked Henry to look after Roland because he wanted to go and look for Regina.

Meanwhile Regina got to Gold's shop she walked in as the bell rang, Gold lifted his head from reading a spell book, "Now what?" He asked, he looked at her hands and got shocked, "My my what do we have here?" He murmured while he went to her tried to touch her hands but she stopped him, he believed she came for help, the strong magic radiating from her body probably made her lose control,

"Don't touch me" she said.

"I suppose the prophecy is coming true" he gave her his evil grin.

She got angry and she snapped at him"Enough with the codes I know you understand what's wrong with me so spit it!"

He cleared his throat ,"The child is making its presence" he said.

"What do you mean child? I'm not pregnant Gold"

"Oh see dearie you are... And it was prophesied.. The most powerful child in all realms possessed with both light magic and dark.. Product of true love, product of Soulmates" he took his hand and waved it above her stomach without touching her, then both of them heard two heartbeats. He said the first was hers and the second one was the heartbeat of her unborn baby.

She was completely surprised, a baby.. Hers and Robins, just when Robin stormed in she let out a little smile and said "I'm pregnant".

"You're what?"_ Oh god did she just say she's pregnant?_

"I am carrying your child Robin" she announced. He was smiling, it was the thing he wanted most to have a family with her, after the hope was gone and Marian died before the curse even hit Storybrooke Marian was meant to die no matter what. He was depressed to lose her again , also because of Roland, he was sad when he told him mommy had to go to heaven again. But now he was glad because he knew Marian would want him to move on, and raise another family that would make their son happy, that would make him happy.

Robin wanted to go and kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't let him near her just yet.

She looked at her glowing hands "what can i do to stop this?" She asked.

"Like I said the child is making a presence, which means you can't do nothing about it, however what you can do is rest up... Take it easy in hopes that it will stop on its own"

"So what I'm stuck like that? It drains the hell out of me and hurts others"

"Your majesty this is the only thing you can do,you can control your magic while your child can't... now if you mind" he said implying for them to leave.

They walked out together from Gold's shop, he tried to wrap his hand around her but she didn't let him, scared that she might hurt him again.

"Robin I'm so sorry about what I did earlier"

"it's okay milady I love you and I love our baby" he said.

"Are you happy about this?" She asked him.

"Regina are you serious I'm thrilled" he replied smiling from ear to ear. Robin couldn't control himself and he got closer to her and kissed her. Her hands stopped glowing, she gasped while letting out her elusive smile that he loved so much "it stopped" She whispered.

"Come on let's get you home you need your rest" he gave her a wam hug and kissed her forehead.

"With that overprotective mood I'll just have to kill you" she stated with her regal tone.

"Darling the evil queen image isn't working on me" he chuckled.

She hit his hand and snapped at him "You better watch it thief!"

"Okay okay" he said.

"Promise not to chase me around about this rest thing and make me feel annoyed ?"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it"

* * *

** Do you like it? Need more storyline? because technically the Snow Queen is still in town... So Just let me know ... **

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx **


	18. Overprotective

**Hey everyone!**

**A/N: I'm overjoyed by your reviews follows and favorites! I'm super glad you liked this story :)**

**Today's chapter is for TeleFicsMovies211, who ****requested to see more of Robin's overprotectiveness, Wait? is that even a word? lol **

**So I want to thank **TeleFicsMovies211, you gave me the idea for this chapter! Thank you for your support , I hope you'll like it :D****

****I hope y'all will enjoy, it's fulffy and cute I'm not ruining anything at the moment lol :-)****

****I don't own OUAT!****

* * *

**Overprotective**

Later that night after they put the kids to bed, Regina went to take a shower while Robin was downstairs making her pancakes, she was still hungry and he promised a desert so he decided to make some pancakes for her.

She came down holding a towel around her hair, she entered the kitchen and sat by the table while Robin brought her the plate,

He bowed as he put the plate on the table,"Pancakes for milady with extra whipped cream" he said.

"Thank you Robin" she replied.

"Anything else?" He asked. She took some whipped cream on her finger and placed it on his nose, she then kissed it away ,"I thought you promised" she murmured.

"I did but I'm not sorry about this" he said.

"Then I'll just have to kill you"

"Her majesty any chance you can spare my life?" He asked playfully, and gave her a a tender kiss on the lips,she smiled. She was finally happy and it wasn't a dream, it was real and true.

"And why would I do such thing?" She muttered.

"Because I love you" he kissed her again, she didn't want him to stop.

"Funny you mention that because.. I.." She kissed his neck "love" she gave him another one the nose , "you" and the last on the lips .

"So does it mean I'm off the hook?"

"No.. I think I'll decide the punishment later"she said with a smirk.

She started eating her pancakes it wasn't until Robin asked her a question about baby names, that they started to argue ;

"Robin I'm not naming my child Morris , you go buy yourself a cat then name him that" she declared.

"What about Jason?" He asked.

"I have a strong feeling it's a girl so I don't think Jason fits" she replied, she wasn't agreeing on any name he just said, but when her turn was she didn't stop giving him names,

"Audrey?"

"No it doesn't fit Audrey Locksley sounds awful" he stated.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Nope, reminds me too much of the name Emma"

"Then what about Emilia?" He asked again.

"dear it's sounds like Emma as I said before" she answered, rubbing one of her temples.

"What's wrong with the name Emma ?it's like the name of the sherif"

She got angry, _like he doesn't know me!_ "And that's the problem"

"Alright.. I think we had enough names for today.. Remember we still have seven or eight months to decide" he reassured her, she was relived because for now they couldn't find anything.

She finished her pancakes and he said that he'd do the dishes and that she should go get some sleep because she was exhausted and he knew it.

* * *

In the middle of the night Regina was asleep but her hands started glowing again, the sound of the tickling magic woke Robin, and he saw that Regina's hands were glowing both tucked under her head, it was odd because the noise was loud and she was in a deep sleep, like he said she was really exhausted. He needed to make the glowing stop, and he knew it was his baby inside her stomach, baby was responsible for the magic, so he decided to talk to the baby.

"Hey there" He whispered while touching Regina's belly.

"I'm your daddy" he smiled.

"You know I was so happy when mommy said you're coming, I'm over the moon here"

"You're gonna have the best mommy in the whole world and I hope you'll look like her"

Just when he said "I love both of you so so much" her hands stopped glowing, and Robin was content, because he knew the baby in there was listening.

"Robin go back to sleep baby is the size of a peanut I don't think it can hear you" Regina murmured half asleep.

"Say whatever you want I was just talking to our baby and he's a very good listener" he replied while kissing her forehead.

She stirred to his side and he held her in his big embrace "mhm" she whispered in agreement waiting for him to go back to sleep.

* * *

It was three am when Regina woke up gasping hard and all sweaty wiping away the tears from her eyes. She had a terrible dream, her chest hurt she felt like her heart was ripped out from its place. She couldn't stop gasping, she felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. She couldn't breath,_ what's going on? _she asked herself.

Robin jumped once he heard her trying to breath, he panicked "love breath!" He said loudly, "my ch...chest" she muttered.

"Try to breath" she became pale her lips turned blue, "hey it's okay it's just a little panic attack, breath in.. And out.." He reassured her while he went to open the window of the bedroom. "It.. I...it hurts" she could barely speak, He picked her up and walked with her in his arms to the open window, "here darling, you're alright".

When She finally managed to stabilize her breathing, she started crying, and she didn't understand why she was crying, she felt so bad and so tired.

Robin hugged her tight and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

Silence took over till Robin decided to speak "do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. He knew exactly why it happened to her.

"No it's just too bad I don't want to recall it" she replied with a sob.

He tucked some hair behind her ear, "I have an idea, why won't I go make us both hot chocolate ?"

She nodded with a little smile.

He made two mugs and brought them to the living room where Regina was, watching TV and closing her eyes every once in a while. Robin saw that she was too tired, and he knew that she wouldn't want to go back to bed now. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"I feel like hell" she admitted.

"You wanna go see a doctor?"

"No"

"Is there something you want me to do?" He asked again and she was irritated by his questions, she knew he was just overprotective but enough was enough.

"No Robin"

"You wanna go back to bed?", She nodded as the tears started streaming down her face, she was so vulnerable,He wrapped his hand around her, he didn't know what was going on but it seemed that the nightmare had traumatized her.

* * *

Morning came and it was almost eleven when Regina finally woke up, she looked at the clock and couldn't believe she slept this long. She heard the kids and Robin from downstairs, he must had told them not to bother her. Even after she got lots of hours of sleep she still felt exhausted, like she could sleep for another twenty four hours. After she brushed her teeth , wore her comfy sweatpants and it was seriously cold so she added the matching hoodie. Regina decided to go down and have some coffee maybe it would refresh that awful feeling of tiredness.

"Good morning sunshine" Robin said with his gorgeous smile.

"Good morning" she announced giving him a little kiss on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" He asked,

"Tired" she muttered while little Roland came running to her arms she picked him up and hugged him, she loved that little boy so much.

She put Roland down and he ran back to the living room.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a mug ,and poured water into the Kettle then pressed the button, Robin came behind her , he knew she was making coffee "what are you doing?"he turned the kettle off.

"I need caffeine" she stated.

"No caffeine" he whispered .

"I know it's not good for the baby.." He cut her off "and I know what you're gonna say Regina that's still a no"

"Robin I am allowed to drink one cup of good coffee it won't hurt the baby or me... Especially not me I'm the one who needs it"

"Regina" he started, but she looked at him with her irresistible big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Alright just one" he said.

"Go make it then" she replied.

"Damn you're gonna be the end of me" he murmured.

"I told you that" she reminded him.

"Yeah yeah I heard that"

* * *

**SOO like it? **

**Something is coming... and i'm giving you a clue; It's about her nightmare.. **_and the Snow Queen_** (oops.. these are two clues).**

**Any ideas about what's coming? And also if you guys have baby names feel free to write them down I can use some :)**

**Thanks for reading, can't wait to hear your thoughts:D**

**SoulXoxx**


	19. Queen Hope

**Hello Guys!**

**A/N: Winter finale... omfg i have no words to describe the amount of tears i had cried.. But my Outlawqueeners it's not over! Remember the course of true love never runs smooth!**

**So thank you for all the awesome reviews, I am so motivated by you all! Thank you for the baby names I loved them all,In today's chapter you'll find out the name:)**

**I hope you'll like this one:D**

**I don't own OUAT! **

* * *

**Queen Hope**

It had been four months since Regina found out about her pregnancy. Four exhausting months of nauseas headaches, heartburns, times when she threw up everything she ate, she couldn't contain anything. But the most awful thing was to wake up every night at the same hour crying over a horrible night terror that wouldn't stop haunting her .

Robin was seriously concerned every time she refused on telling him what her night terror was about, Every time he asked her she had that terrified look on her face when she just wanted to go back to sleep.

The baby would make a presence every once in a while, the glowing would come and eruption of powerful magic would struck everyone and everything in the of that and still the couple couldn't be happier, they had diners and picnics, Robin would take the boys out for archery lessons, to the stables for horse riding and Regina would watch them.

Last month Robin had come to her with a little red jewelry box that contained the most beautiful diamond ring she ever saw. he asked her and she agreed, to be his wife.

The ceremony was small and perfect, just like she wished. She wore a beautiful long white dress, simple just like she wanted.

He promised to never leave her again, no matter what might come In their way,they'd get through it ,together as a family. And from that day on she was called Mrs Locksley, she was married to a man she loved unconditionally, and the love was mutual, different, good different , perfect different, because let's face it that stupid fairy was right he is her soulmate! And Regina she never believed she deserve it, her happy ending was standing right in front of her and she was ready, it was time for her to be happy, finally!

The Snow queen had gone underground, she was nowhere to be found, and It scared Regina. because all she could dream at night was the Snow Queen stealing her baby from her, her beautiful baby girl (she just knew it was a girl) , taking her away after threatening to kill her family if she wouldn't just hand the child to her. She couldn't talk about it with Robin because she was frightened it might come true, that the Snow Queen was waiting for her unborn child, why? God knows ...With all the spells that contains babies as their final ingredient.. It gave her the chills...She had to stop thinking about it.

So today she had to act normal like the night terror never happened because She had to go to the doctor for a check up. Dr Whale promised her to try to find out the gender of the baby so they could stop arguing over baby names. But if she wouldn't hurry she'd be late, Robin was waiting downstairs, she barley slept that's why she was struggling to put her shoes on.

At first she told Robin that she'd set up another appointment, but he said no because she already rescheduled twice, and he wanted to see the baby again.

"Regina come on" he yelled for the fourth time.

"Shut up " she replied, he was making her angry and angry wasn't good for the baby's magic.

_God damn it !_ Another try to put on the left shoe. _Stupid pregnancy brain! why can't i do anything right?_ She asked herself .It wasn't only the shoes it was everything, she claimed her hair was messy, her clothes didn't fit anymore, she said she was growing way too fast and she hated being _'over emotional'_ ,in Robin's way of words -hormonal. But he loved it, he loved her every single part of her.

Henry was at school they had to take Roland with them, Roland sweet little Roland was calling her mama now, he always gave out baby names and was so excited, he'd ask 'when's the baby coming?' everyday and she'd laugh and say 'soon little knight soon'.

When she finally got down, she saw Robin smiling, his gorgeous million dollars smile, touching the tip of his head "ready milady?" He asked.

"What are you smiling at thief?" She asked suspiciously.

He came behind her and rubbed her shoulders "relax" he whispered. She was too stressed out , and he knew why, that nightmare was hurting her she didn't sleep .. Didn't get her beauty sleep_ ...again._

"Come on Ro ...put your coat on" he told Roland and the boy went and grabbed his coat, Robin locked the door then put Roland on his car seat, while Regina got settled on the front seat.

* * *

They arrived to the hospital, they weren't late though, ten minutes early. It was just Robin pressuring her to get out of the house. They were sitting in the waiting room, Roland on Robin's lap playing with his fingers, Robin wouldn't stop talking, while his wife stayed silent. Until a horrible wave of nausea hit her, and Robin noticed in a second,"are you alright love?" He asked.

"No" she said, now covering her mouth and running to the restroom. She came back, with red puffy eyes, looking so pale. He rubbed her back and she laid her head on his shoulder, "it has to stop" she whispered.

"And it will. I'll go get you a soda" he replied, he always said the right thing in the right time, and she loved him so much for it.

He came back few minutes later with a 7up soda can, she opened it and drank slowly, scared to throw it all up nurse came out to the waiting room and called her name, said that the doctor was ready to see her.

* * *

Dr Whale did an ultrasound and he showed them the baby, he pointed at the screen "see right there is your little baby girl" he said.

"It's a girl?" Robin asked with excitement.

Regina looked at the screen again and smiled, "I told you" she whispered. He kissed her forehead.

Whale printed the picture and handed it to Roland, he said he'd save it for Henry since he didn't get to come with them.

They were thrilled to hear that they were having a baby girl, on their way home Robin started with names again, she still disagreed on almost every single one till Roland asked,"mama do you think baby sister likes ice cream?"

Suddenly she felt the urge to have ice cream "I bet she'd love ice cream" she replied with a grin. She knew the boy wanted ice cream, "can we please go buy some?" He asked.

"Mmmmmm" Regina murmured like she was thinking about it, the boy kept saying "pretty please?"

"Okay but we choose the flavor and daddy will buy it for us while we stay in the car"

"I want chunky monkey" said Roland.

"And for milady?" Robin asked.

"Rocky Road" Regina replied.

He parked the car, and left to the shop.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Can we call baby sister Reina?"

Reina? Sounded beautiful, started with an

'R', "We'll consider it" she answered with a smile.

When Robin came back with the ice cream, and Roland was smiling from ear to ear. Regina was still thinking of the name, Riena she was interested in the meaning of it, she loved that name.

"So baby likes ice cream or not?" Asked Roland, stopping her from thinking about the name, "she loves it" she replied. The ice cream tasted so good, and it was probably the only thing that didn't make her nauseous.

After finishing his ice cream Roland fell asleep in his car seat, They were supposed to pick Henry from Emma's, but he asked to stay over for tonight.

"Roland gave this beautiful name, While you were buying ice cream" she stated, as she looked at the little sleeping boy. "Riena.. Do you know why?" She asked because every time Roland gave a name it had a story behind it.

He smiled "Yes..Riena was Little John's wife.." She cut him off feeling a bit confused "was?"

"She died last year, he'll never forget her because she meant so much to him.."

He knew she was thinking about the name,"Riena means Queen in Spanish" he added.

"Robin what do you say? Do you like the name?" She asked.

"It's beautiful, though I love the name Hope too" He said

"So Riena Hope Locksley" She announced, their queen of _Hope_.

"Perfect" he said while placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

When they arrived home, Robin took Roland to his bed and Regina went to their bedroom to take a little nap, because she was literally exhausted.

_She was in her vault, "what am I doing here?" She asked herself. It was so cold, so cold, the vault had turned into ice. The next thing she noticed was that here hands were glowing, the baby was trying to get her warm, but it was so freaking cold she couldn't control her clenching teeth and the shivering. She was trying to creat a fire ball but it seemed like the only magic that was working, was the baby's._

_"I was waiting for you Regina" she heard the Snow Queen's voice resonating in her head._

_"Show yourself you evil snow freak!" She said._

_"You are right Regina, you were right all along I am gonna take your daughter away"_

_"Shut up just shut up!" Regina yelled._

_"Why? Are you scared?"_

_Regina was so pissed, "enough!"she screamed. She tried to get out of the vault but all she touched was ice ,"Let me out" she cried, "let me out!" The snow queen was laughing, Regina couldn't stand it anymore._

"Wake up Regina" she heard Robin's voice, she jumped straight into a sitting position, shivering, the dream,this time it was different, it felt real she looked at her hands _"cold burns"_ she thought. Robin took her hands they were ice cold "Regina it's time to tell me I can't stand seeing you suffer like this"

She could barley say a word, tears were rolling down her face "s..she.. She's gonna take her, our baby"

* * *

**Alrighty I know some of you wanted hope, and I love the name so I decided to give it as a middle name:) **

**Riena tho was reminded to me by lexi pink 96 ; Thank you,you gave Rayna and i really loved it then I remembered the name Riena and it was like a blend of Robin and Regina,and also means queen.. Anyways I really hope you liked it , all of you, please Let me know if you do :-)**

**Love ya guys,**

**Soul Xoxx **


End file.
